


Brother

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [3]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still from the Arabian Night AU. Because someone asked for a fic of Inagaki and Teruma so I took advantage of this AU :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Still from the Arabian Night AU. Because someone asked for a fic of Inagaki and Teruma so I took advantage of this AU :D

It's almost dusk when Teruma reaches his mansion at the outskirt of a port town. In fact, his mansion is located outside the city's border toward the desert. There's no particular reason why he built his mansion there. He just prefers a calmer environment but at the same time, not far from the town where he does his business as a merchant.

 

He jumps off his horse and hands over the reign of his horse to a servant. "Has the Prince arrived, yet?"

 

The servant bows, "Yes, master. Just now."

 

"Ah, good. Ryousuke is attending them?"

 

"Yes, master."

 

He nods and quickly walks in to the main building. He heads for his own chamber first to clean himself. Not for the sake of keeping his appearance in front of the prince but because he's drenched in sweat and he’s not feeling comfortable, at all. He takes time to sort his letters, as well, before heading to the guest's quarter.

 

There, he sees Prince Seiya lounging on a day bed, accompanied by a boy who leans himself against the prince's torso. Another boy is standing at the day bed's side, looking a bit awkward but seems quite interested with the trinkets decorating the room.

 

"You're not trying to steal something, aren't you, Tatsu?" Teruma hears the prince asks the boy, a mischievous smile on his lips.

 

The boy called Tatsu looks abashed and quickly spats, "No. It's just that that vase is from far away country and it looks really beautiful."

 

Teruma smiles a little and joins in. He walks up to the huge vase the boy is referring to and touches the top of it gently, "You have pretty good eyes, young man. This is from a country called China."

 

"Ah! You're home! Finally! How long are you going to make me wait, huh?" Prince Seiya interrupts even before the boy - one of his harems, Teruma concludes after noticing the way the boy dresses - even have the chance to reply.

 

"You would forgive me, Your Highness." The honorific is said with a tone of affectionate mock. "I had a business that cannot be delayed. I'm sure my servant is attending you well?"

 

"Ryousuke is wonderful, as always," the prince answers. He caresses the hair of the boy who's leaning against him. "Go find Ryousuke and have him show you around the house, Yuuki. I'm sure Tatsunari would be interested with the gallery."

 

Yuuki nods and slides off the day bed, taking Tatsunari by the arm to leave the prince with their host. Teruma only watches in silent and after there are just the two of them; he approaches the day bed to sit beside the prince.

 

"New one?" Teruma asks, dropping the honorific. "It's very odd for you to only bring along two."

 

Prince Seiya smirks, straightening his position. "I don't intend to stay long." He then leaning over to touch Teruma's cheek and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "I see you're well, Brother."

 

Teruma returns the kiss, "You, too, Brother," he smiles a little. "So, to what do I owe this sudden royal visit?"

 

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my older brother?" Prince Seiya smiles.

 

Teruma snorts, "Come on, Seiya. I know you."

 

The prince averts his gaze to the balcony for a moment. Teruma studies his little brother's face carefully. It's been quite a long time since the last time they saw each other. Since Teruma eradicated his right as heir to the throne and left to be a merchant instead, they only meet once every few years. But even though they're only half brothers and they rarely meet, they're quite close to each other.

 

Teruma is never interested in politics or managing a country. To avoid any complication, Teruma left the palace before he was announced as heir. Seiya, on the other hand, is quite fond of following their father around to watch and learn how to rule their kingdom since they were little. So there's no awkwardness or any hard feeling between them, really. Their father was furious, obviously. And maybe he still is, judging from the fact that Teruma never received any invitation for any occasion happening at the palace. He doesn't fret about it, though. He has made a decision and he will stick to it. That, and the fact that his business is thriving.

 

"What is it?" Teruma aks when Seiya keeps on being silent.

 

Seiya turns, facing his older brother. His face looks serious and there's a tad of concern on his creased forehead. Teruma laughs a little and flicks Seiya's forehead with his fingers. Seiya pouts a little, not amused that he's being treated like a child. "There's rumor out there." he says silently.

 

Teruma lifts an eyebrow. "Which rumor are you referring to?"

 

Seiya makes a face. Teruma laughs, "I'm serious. I don't know what you are talking about."

 

This time, Seiya sighs and leans his back against the arm of the day bed. His hand is playing idly with his necklace. "Whispers said that some people are planning to bring you back to the palace."

 

"Ah. That."

 

"So you've heard about it?"

 

Teruma sighs, "Ryousuke told me. He heard people talking about it at a drinking place downtown. He's worried so he told me." He then fixes his gaze on the prince again, "Don't tell me you're actually thinking that I know about this?"

 

Seiya shrugs.

 

"Seiya?" Teruma touches his brother's arm.

 

"I just want to make sure." Seiya admits. "It's not that I'm worried. I just want you to talk this out with me, if you actually wanted to be back to be Father's heir. You know I always hate it whenever we fight about something."

 

Teruma blinks. He's not offended by Seiya's words. Not at all. On the contrary, he finds his little brother is being extremely cute at the moment. He pinches Seiya's cheek, "And here I thought you know me well, brother. I'm hurt, you know."

 

Seiya swats Teruma's hand away. He crosses his feet before looking straight at Teruma as if searching for confirmation. "So you know nothing about it?"

 

"No." Teruma answers firmly. "I don't know what are they thinking or where did it come from. Do you want me to find out about it? You know I have resources."

 

Silently, Seiya releases a relieved sigh, "It's not necessary."

 

Teruma shrugs, "If you said so." He studies Seiya once again and becomes really concern the next second. "What is it, Seiya? It's not like you to be this insecure."

 

Seiya winces. He should've known that his brother can read him. He chews on his bottom lip then leaning over, pressing his forehead against the edge of Teruma's shoulder. "Forgive me, brother. I'm just feeling overwhelmed lately."

 

"Something happened?"

 

"Not really."

 

Teruma pats his brother's head. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure you'll find a way to take care of it, whatever that is. You always do."

 

Seiya laughs, "Don't recklessly put your faith in me, brother."

 

"Can't help it. You're my little brother and you're the heir to the throne. If I don't have faith in you, what'll happen?" Teruma laughs, too.

 

Later that night, Teruma summons his trusted servant and tells him to dig the rumor down to its core.

 

"And what should I do once I find the source, master?" Ryousuke asks, kneeling on one knee.

 

Teruma gazes toward the town. Lights flicker from houses and building. He also can see light from the ocean, coming from fishing boats, trading ships, and lighthouses. Even though he's left the palace, he still loves his family and his country so much. Without question, he'll do anything in his power to prevent any harm happening on the country and the throne.

 

He takes a deep breath. "Put an end to it. I don't want to hear about this anymore."

 

"Yes, master."


End file.
